Love is in the Air
by HardyGirl421
Summary: Angel is new to Smackdown but what happens when she catches the eye of a certain Superstar? Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel. _**

**_Okay so this is another story that has been on my mind for a long time so I brought it to life. Angel will be sorta like me with my personality and what not so read and review and I will update really fast :D_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

"Welcome to Smackdown!" General Manager Vickie Guerrero stated.

Today was Angel's first day and she was as nervous as ever.

"Thank You Vickie it's nice to finally accomplish my dream and be a part of WWE!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." was all Vickie said.

"Hey Vickie you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did, this is Angel she's new here and I would appreciate it if you would show her around." She pointed to Angel.

"Sure Vickie I wouldn't mind, nice to meet you Angel I'm Maria."

"Nice to meet you too."

Angel stood up to leave with Maria when Vickie held her back for a second.

"Angel you will be versing Brie Bella tonight."

"Okay thanks for letting me know."

**Angel's POV**

As Maria and I were walking around I was starting to get a little nervous about my debut later on tonight.

"So are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little."

"Don't worry Angel you'll be fine, I'm not gonna lie to you but I was nervous when I debuted."

"You were?"

"Yep but I went out there did what I had to do and was over with it."

"Thanks Maria that helped a little."

"Oh your welcome."

As we came around a corner I saw Triple H and a couple other guys standing around talking. He saw us approaching them and walked over.

"What's up Maria and hello who's this pretty thing?"

I smiled like crazy sure he's the WWE champion but besides that Triple H is a badass in the ring he's a real sweetheart when he's not.

"Oh sorry Hunter this is Angel she's new here."

"Well it's nice to meet you Angel." He kissed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Hunter."

Then I looked over and my heart just leaped into my throat, leaning on the wall was Jeff Hardy God was he hot. I had a crush on him since I was 5 years old.

"Well I got to go get ready for my match I'll see you lovely ladies later." With another kiss to my hand he left.

"Wow he's a real sweetheart when he's not wrestling."

"Yeah I know."

Maria and I leaned against the wall and I just watched Jeff the whole time, he had his eyes closed and it looked like he was sleeping.

"I see you eyeing Jeff." I forgot Maria was standing there and almost jumped to the ceiling.

"Yeah I had a crush on him ever since I was 5 and I still do."

"Well do you wanna go talk to him?"

"No! No! No! I'll get nervous and I won't know what to say."

"Don't worry just stay calm and you'll be alright."

I took a deep breath "Okay we'll go."

**Jeff's POV**

I was just leaning on the wall eyes closed thinking about my match tonight when I heard Maria calling me.

"Hey Jeff what's up?"

Opening my eyes, I saw Maria and another girl walking with her. She was so pretty and her eyes were so beautiful I couldn't stop staring at them. They were a greenish-blue color. I kept staring at her like I was in a daze.

"Hey Maria who's your friend?"

"This is Angel she just started here."

"Nice to meet you Angel." She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw and her eyes were starting making my heart melt.

"Nice to meet you too Jeff."

"So your debut is tonight?"

"Yep except I'm a little nervous."

"Hey don't worry you'll be just fine."

"Thank You Jeff."

"Well we should go, we have matches to get ready for."

"Yeah so do I, I'll see you girls later."

"Okay bye."

"See ya Maria, Angel."

"Goodbye Jeff."

As they left all I could do was watch Angel. I can't believe I'm saying this but I was actually falling in love with her.

**_Okay so that was Chapter 1, It's a good start but it will get better as time goes on :D Last night we had high winds from stupid Hurricane Ike and my power went out while I was typing and I lost everything so I had to retype it which sucked and I had no school today which was awesome and gave me time to come up with new ideas lol :D Anyways please leave reviews and I will update soon :D _**

_Chapter 2 Preview: Angel has her first match will she win? Also will Jeff let anyone know about his crush on Angel?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel. **_

_**I want to give a special thanks to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing you rock for that I'm glad you like my story :D Anyways here's the next Chapter enjoy :) I can't wait till ECW tonight Matt's gonna kick some serious ass EEEEEK okay fan girl moment over. **  
_

Love is in the Air

Chapter 2: First Match

**Angel's POV**

My match was next and I really didn't want to go but Maria was egging me on.

"Come on Angel your gonna be fine trust me."

"Maria I'm really nervous what if I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Don't worry just try your best."

I was dressed in a black skirt and white tank top, I pulled my hair into a bun and leaned against the wall.

"You better get going your up next." Maria was trying to keep me calm but it wasn't working.

"Please come with me."

"Okay."

We walked out to the barrier and waited, while I was biting my nails Brie came over and wished me luck and I told her the same thing. My music Angel by Natasha Bedingfield hit and I walked out trying my best to keep calm. I blew some kisses and slapped some of the fans hands and got into the ring. I climbed the top rope and flashed the Hardy Boyz signs which made the fans go wild.

JR: "Well Angel is the new Diva do you think she'll win?"

Tazz: "I don't know but we can only hope for the best."

Brie's music hit and I got all kinds of butterflies in my stomach, after getting into the ring and showing off for the fans we shook hands one last time for good luck once again and our match began. Both of us were dominating back and forth untill I had managed to get Brie on her back, climbed to the top rope and did Angel's Wings which was a moonsault with an extra flip to it, and pinned for the win. The crowd went nuts. I waved to the fans and went backstage only to be welcomed by a swarm of hugs from Maria.

"You did it Angel you won!"

"Thanks Maria."

"Congratulations kid you really have the stuff."

"Thank you Hunter."

"Angel you were great out there." Hearing Jeff say that to me made butterflies flutter around my stomach and made them go even crazier when he hugged me.

"Thanks Jeff."

Brie came backstage with a happy look on her face.

"Wow Angel I didn't think you had it in ya, you beat me fair and square."

"Thanks Brie."

I went back to the locker room very proud of myself as well I won my very first match it was so awesome. I changed just as Maria came into the locker room.

"Hey girlfriend I'm taking you out to celebrate your big win."

"That's cool a girl's night out!"

"Yep."

We left and went to catering to have a couple drinks.

**Jeff's POV**

After Angel had won her match I was so happy she's good and would one day be Diva's champion. But one thing she didn't know was that I had a huge crush on her and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her or anyone for that matter but I figured I would tell my brother because he understands everything I tell him. I found Matt in catering.

"Hey Jeff nice job on the win tonight."

"Thanks Matt you too."

"Angel was good too isn't she the new Diva everyone was talking about?"

"Yeah she is."

"She's cute too."

"Yep she is." I starting going into a daze just thinking about her.

"What's up with you Jeff you look like your in a daze."

"Huh, oh yeah I was a little."

"Okay what's going on your hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Jeff I've known you my whole life and I know when something's on your mind."

"Okay fine there is."

"Alright tell me."

"Okay but you have to swear not to tell ANYBODY!"

"Alright I swear."

"Well I kinda have a crush on Angel."

"Is that all well she is pretty I'll tell you that."

"Yeah I know and her eyes are so beautiful they make me want to melt everytime I look at them."

"Well are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know yet Matt I'm really scared to tell her because I'm not sure if she will like me back."

"Let me ask you something what does your heart tell you?"

"It's saying I should tell her but I want to get to know her first."

"Okay so get to know her first and when you think the time is right then tell her your true feelings."

"Thanks so much Matt thats what I'm gonna do."

"Your welcome little brother and I promise not to say anything."

I felt so relieved now that I told my brother but my main concern was getting to know Angel first and then I would tell her when the time is right.

Angel and Maria approached catering where they would be hanging out and once again Angel saw Jeff sitting at the bar so she approached him.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hi Angel you did a nice job tonight."

"Thank you oh and I'm really sorry about using yours and Matt's signs I just wanted to get the fans fired up more."

"It's okay I didn't mind and neither did Matt besides by the looks of it you did get them really hyper."

Angel laughed and sat beside him.

"Yeah it did and being a fan of you guys for a while really paid it off."

"How long were you a fan of us?"

"Since I was 5 and I will always be a Hardy fan."

"I'm sure you will."

Jeff and Angel continued talking untill Maria came over and said they had to go.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Jeff."

"Yeah I should go too or Matt will feak out because I'm late."

"Okay bye." Angel left a kiss on Jeff's cheek and left all he could do was stare in shock.

**_Chapter 2 is done. It's starting to get good and it will get so much better once I can get to the really good part which I already have an idea for but to find out you have to continue reading :D so please don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks :) The next chapter I will try to post tomorrow. _**

_Chapter 3 Preview: Angel and Jeff start to get really close will he admit his feelings to her? _


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wreslers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Once again I would like to thank Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 and _**_**SBMFanatic for reviewing that means a lot to me thanks a lot you guys. I orginally had the idea of Jeff confessng his love to Angel in this chapter but instead I decided to move it to another chapter because I have more ideas so you guys will just have to wait and see when that will happen :D Don't forget to review thanks :)**_

Love is in the Air

Chapter 3: Getting Close

The next few weeks on Smackdown passed quickly for Angel, she had been on a wining streak ever since her debut. She had new friends and was getting along well with everyone even her relationship with Jeff was getting stronger. They would always hang out and watch each other's matches. Everything was going perfect for Angel and she couldn't be happier.

"Hey Angel."

"Hi Maria."

"Come on we're going to meet up with Michelle and Brie."

"Okay sounds cool."

They went off to find thier friends which didn't take very long.

"Hey girls."

"Hi."

"Angel your really popular now I hope you know."

"Really?"

"Look at this." Michelle and Brie were on Youtube watching Angel's first match.

"Read all the comments."

Agnel scanned the comment boxes and was suprised by how many fans she had.

"Wow I am popular!"

"Yep you sure are girly girl."

"Yeah you guys are like my family."

"That's because we're your best friends."

"Sisters forever."

They all hugged.

"Oh yeah I promised Jeff I would watch him tonight."

"Is it cool if we go with you?"

"Yeah it is my sisters."

The girls went out to the barrier where they found Jeff anxiously waiting.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hi Angel."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck out there."

"Thanks thats really nice of you."

Jeff's music hit and he hugged Angel good bye before heading out to the ring where he was welcomed by thousands of screaming fans most of them girls. As Angel watched from backstage she had no idea that Jeff was about to be hurt by MVP.

"Oh my god why did he have to go and say that?" Angel was in shock after hearing what MVP just said.

"That was really low."

Neither of the girls were very happy with what MVP just told Jeff that it was his own fault he lost his dog and his behavior was wreckless, Angel could imagine what was going through his mind.

"Angel go and cheer him up."

"I don't know maybe I should just leave him alone."

"If there's anybody he would want right now it's you I mean you guys are very close friends."

"Your right Maria I guess I'll go find him."

"That a girl."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Angel left for the guys locker room where she knew that was where Jeff was and her guess was right when she saw Triple H come out.

"Angel oh thank god your here Jeff is so depressed."

"Is he okay?"

"No I tried cheering him up but it wouldn't work, why don't you try he likes you more."

"Alright just make sure noone comes in okay."

"Don't worry I'll stand guard for you."

"Thanks you rock."

Angel hugged Hunter and went inside where she saw Jeff sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She sat beside him.

"Jeff are you okay?" She put her hand on his should which made him relax a little.

"Hi Angel."

"Aw Jeff I'm so sorry about what happened out there but everything MVP said was a lie."

"What if everything he said was true?"

"No he's wrong Jeff okay look at me." She lifted his head up so their eyes were level and noticed the tears rolling down his cheek, so she brushed them away.

"None of this is your fault it was all an accident."

"Yeah but why did he have to bring my dog into it?"

"To make you hurt and you know what if he sees you crying and depressed he'll know that it got to you he will do it again but if you stay strong then he'll stop."

"Thats what I'm afraid of."

"Personally I think he's jealous of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well let's see your popular, you love your fans, you love taking dangerous risks and you have a very sweet personality."

"Thanks Angel your so sweet."

They hugged and Angel left a little kiss on his cheek again which made him blush.

"Well I should go my match is next."

"Okay good luck I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks I will too."

As Angel was walking out she turned around and left him a light kiss slowly she pulled away and Jeff touched his lips as she walked away giggling.

**_I think this chapter was my favorite so far because to make it more interesting I had the idea to use what happened on the VIP lounge with Jeff and I think it turned out great but I will have more soon so please continue checking back for more love lol :D Last night's ECW was so awesome Matt kicked Mike Knox's sorry ass but one thing I wasn't happy about was the fact that he has to retain his title against Mark Henry at No Mercy, but all in all I will be cheering him on and Jeff as well cause he WILL win the title that rightfully belongs to him :) Don't forget the reviews thanks :D _**

_Chapter 4 Review: How will Jeff react to Angel's kiss? _


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel. _**

**_Thanks again to SBMFanatic for reviewing you rock :D I think you guys are going to recognize stuff from the previous chapter thats because it is stuff from the previous chapter I decided to use it only it's in Jeff's POV, oh and just to let you guys know i was scanning Chapter 3 and realized there were a couple mistakes so I changed it a little bit. So please read and don't forget the reviews :D_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 4: Shocked

Jeff's POV

MVP had pulled the last straw. He make me very sick and after hearing what he said broke my heart into a million pieces especially when he mentioned my dog Jack. I loved him so much and losing him in that fire was devistating but having that brought up again also had memories to go with it. I was just sitting in the locker room trying not to cry but it was hard I mean a pet is like part of the family and they become like your child but when you lose someone you love a lot it's horrible. Just then the door opened and I thought it was one of the guys bothering me again but I was wrong.

"Jeff are you okay?"

My heart told me it was Angel and I relaxed a little when she put her hand on my shoulder, I blinked back tears and looked up at her.

"Hi Angel."

"Aw Jeff I'm sorry about what happened out there but everything MVP said was a lie."

"What if everything he said was true?"

"No he's wrong Jeff okay look at me." I felt the tears fall down my cheek as our eyes locked but Angel wiped them away.

"None of this was your fault it was an accident."

"Yeah but why did he have to bring my dog into it?" I felt new tears in my eyes as I said that but blinked them back again.

"To make you hurt and you know what if he sees you crying and being depressed then he'll know that it got to you and he will do it again but if you stay strong then he'll stop."

"Thats what I'm afraid of."

"Personally I think he's jealous of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well let's see your popular, you love your fans, you love taking dangerous risks, and you have a very sweet personality."

"Thanks Angel your so sweet." Hearing her say that made butterflies flutter around my stomach, we hugged and I blushed a little when she left another kiss on my cheek.

"Well I should go my match is next."

"Okay good luck I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks I will too."

As I walked her to the door she turned around and gave me a light kiss then walked out giggling. Shock filled me up because I had never expected a kiss from her but she did it. I touched my lips where she kissed me, then started going into another daze when Matt walked in.

"Jeff, Jeff, hello Earth to Jeff!"

"Huh what?"

"Dude you were in another daze what happened?"

"Well uh.. uh.." I couldn't get the right words out.

"Come on spill it."

"Okay Angel kissed me."

"Oh my god she did?"

"Yeah but it was a light one."

"Aw how cute but do you think she likes you?"

"I don't know but I really like her."

"Well maybe it's time you told her the truth I mean you've known her for a while now."

"Yeah your right I think it's time she knows."

"Okay go tell her."

"Well her match is now and I'm going to go watch it so I guess I'll tell her after."

"Okay see ya later."

"Bye bro."

I left the locker room and went to watch Angel. I had made up my mind and was going to tell her my true feelings after her match was over.

**_Wow a little romance got in there lol so that was Chapter 4, it's getting better you can tell. Anyways Smackdown's on tomorrow can't wait cause Jeff's going to be on EEEK okay fan girl moment over lol :D I will post Chapter 5 tomorrow after Smackdown so please review okay thankies :)_**

_Chapter 5 Preview: Jeff's going to tell Angel his feelings but what happens when he sees her with another guy? Will jealousy strike? _


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_I would like to thank the following people for reviewing Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 SBMFanatic and CMPunksxXxGirl. You guys rock and I'm glad you love my story. This chapter was kinda hard to write because I wasn't sure how it was going to go along so I was playing around with it for the past 2 days then finally got it the way I like it so enjoy :) Oh and don't forget the reviews thanks :D_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 5: Jealousy

As Jeff watched Angel's match butterflies started fluttering around his stomach because he knew that after her match was over he was going to tell her his true feelings. She went for Angel's Wings and pinned for the win, which she still remained undefeated.

"Another win by my girl now I just have to tell her."

Jeff went to the barrier where she was but stopped immediately when something caught his eye. Angel was talking to another guy. Anger filled him and it got worse when they hugged.

"Who is that guy and why is he hugging my girl?" Jeff went back to the locker room and began pacing the anger and jealousy starting to grow. He knew that Angel was his best friend but she never told him about her boyfriend.

"Hey Jeff?" Maria came in.

"What's up?"

"Do you wanna go hang out at the bar?"

"Yeah sure I wouldn't mind."

Jeff pushed his thoughts away and went to the bar with Maria hoping Angel was by herself but was wrong when once again she was hanging out with her boyfriend. The whole time they were there, he couldn't stop watching Angel it was burning him up untill he couldn't take it anymore.

"Maria who is that with Angel?"

"I don't know but he seems nice."

Jeff kept watching untill he couldn't take it anymore.

"Thats it I'm not going to stand around watching my girl go hanging around somebody else when she should be hanging out with me."

"Where are you going?"

" To find out what's going on."

"Okay just please don't cause a scene."

Jeff didn't say anything as he approached Angel.

"Hey Jeff."

"Angel can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

They went out to the back of the bar where noone else was around.

"Who the hell is that guy your hanging out with?"

"Oh thats..."

"Wait let me save you the trouble he's your boyfriend right?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me I know he's your boyfriend."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy are you jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous I just think he's not the right boyfriend for you."

"Where are you getting this boyfriend shit from he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh really well who is he then?"

"He's my cousin."

"What?"

"Thats my cousin, he lives around he and asked if I could come and see him and I did then thought of bringing him here so you could meet him."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah your are and you didn't have to scream at me like that."

"I'm sorry it's just I love you and I didn't want anything to come between us."

A deep silence grew between them Angel in shock because Jeff had said he loved her and him in shock because he had confessed his feelings to her.

"Oh my god I can't believe I just said that I'm so sorry." Jeff sat down and starting talking nonstop.

"Jeff."

"I shouldn't have said that it was so wrong I just couldn't hide it anymore."

"Jeff."

"I understand if we stop being friends and you can hate me all you want too I'm just really..."

Jeff couldn't finish his sentence because Angel had kissed him to make his rambling stop. Slowly she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up so I could say something."

"Okay so uh.."

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes I had a crush on you ever since I was 5 and I still have a crush on you but I never thought you would ever like me back."

"Well I do I love you like there's no tomorrow and I want us to be together forever."

"So do I."

They kissed again.

"So what does this mean now?"

"Well I guess we could start dating if you want too."

"Yes I would like that very much."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were about to kiss again when Angel stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking how will everyone react when they see us together?"

"I don't know but once they find out we might be in a storyline."

"Oh my god that would make the ratings go sky high."

"I know."

"Well we just have to wait and see."

"Yep."

"Comeon let's go back and continue celebrating."

"Okay."

Jeff and Angel kissed one last time then went back inside the bar happy that their love for eachother had finally came out and was ready to blossom.

**_OMG Jeff finally confessed his feeling to Angel isn't that exciting lol xD So this is the moment that kept you guys on the edge of you seats and I'm happy with the way it turned out :D So yeah anyways Smackdown rocked last night Jeff kicked Brian Kendrick's ass YAY!! but that stupid Russian asshole Vladmir Koslov came and kicked him in the face and then attacked Triple H at the end. I was so pissed off :( but if he interferes with the WWE championship match at No Mercy I will die!! I hate his guts and he better not interfere or Jeff will never get his title so I will be watching it and will kill the TV if that happens. JK xD but I will be pissed off. Anyways please leave the reviews okay thankies :)_**

_Chapter 6 Preview: Jeff and Angel's relationship continues to grow but what will happen when a tradegy strikes?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks again to xX3.BusyGrlsLifex3.14 for reviewing :D Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy :)_**

Chapter 6: Title Match and Tragedy

**Angel's POV**

Today was the day that I was having a title shot against Michelle McCool for the Diva's Championship that I really didn't want to do but her, Maria, and Brie kept telling me I should.

_Flashback_

_"I don't know about this you guys."_

_"Come on Angel you should do it."_

_"But Michelle I don't want to take it away from you because your my best friend."_

_"It's okay besides if you win I will be very happy for you."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes and so would Maria and Brie."_

_"Fine I'll do it but I hope I lose."_

_"I hope you win."_

_"Aw I love you."_

_"I love you too girly girl and besides you will be just fine."_

_"I hope so."_

_"You will."_

_End of Flashback_

I was sitting in the locker room thinking about the match when Jeff walked in.

"Hey how's my girl doing?"

"Nervous I don't want to do this."

"Angel you will be just fine."

"But Michelle's like my sister and I don't want to take her title away."

"She said she would be happy for you."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Thats my girl and to make you feel so much better I'm going with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

We kissed like we've never kissed before untill breaking apart both of us gasping for air.

"Okay let's go."

I went to the barrier with Jeff following me close behind, Michelle was already there waiting for us.

"Hey good luck out there."

"Thanks you too."

"Jeff are you coming out to watch?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss this match for the world."

"Is he sweet or what?"

"Yep and he's perfect for you."

Jeff turned pink and we starting laughing untill my music hit and I went out first which made the fans cheer but they went psycho when Jeff came out behind me. I slapped the fans hands and approached the ring. Michelle's music hits and thats when the butterflies started. I did not want to take her title but she would be happy for me if I did. She got into the ring and we wished each other luck once again and the match started. We were basically going back and forth and I wish she would just get me already, but it didn't happen. Finally I got her down and was ready to do my finisher hoping she would move when something happened that I didn't expect. Maryse and Victoria came running out to the ring and hit me in the side of my head with two chairs. It happened so fast that I had no idea what hit me and went unconscious.

**Jeff's POV**

I did not expect this to happen but when it did I basically went balistic and went after them but they escaped and went to the top laughing and being happy about what they had done. I looked into the ring and Angel was laying in there bleeding and not moving at all, I went to her side and held her trying to wake her up but it wouldn't work. One of the medics came into the ring and checked her and said she might have a mild concussion and we had to get her out of the ring before she loses a lot of blood. They put Angel on a strecher and wheeled her out. I took one look at the fans and knew they were really upset. They were cheering for her as she was wheeled out. Michelle felt bad because she wasn't there in time and I was upset because I wasn't in the ring at all to save her. But my main concern right now is that if she's okay.

"Jeff I can't believe this happened."

"Neither can I it's unbelievable."

"Don't you worry because me, Maria, and Brie are going to get them for what they did, and your main concern right now is to be there for Angel and make sure that she's okay and keep her calm because I know the first thing she's gonna say is "I'm going to get them for what they did to me."

"I wish this wouldn't have happened but it was so fast and I wasn't there in time and couldn't react fast enough."

"Hey just stay calm and go be with her and we'll take care of the rest."

"Okay be careful though."

"Don't worry I'll be fine besides I'll have Maria and Brie with me."

The medics came out but she was still on the strecher.

"Jeff she has a mild concussion and we have to take her to the hospital but she's not staying over night we just have to get stiches for her head."

"Okay but I can go with her right?"

"Yes she would want you with her."

"Alright let's go now."

I was with her the whole entire time at the hospital and Matt called me to see if she was okay.

"Hey bro I saw what happened is Angel okay?"

"I don't know she might have a mild concussion and she's still unconscious."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know and when I see Maryse and Victoria they are so dead."

"Do you mind if I help you?"

"Please be my guest."

"Okay and let me know when she wakes up."

"Alright I will."

"Night Bro."

"Night."

I closed my phone and the doctor came out.

"Jeff your Angel's boyfriend right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay so here's what I'm gonna tell you."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine just a mild concussion and she had a bad cut and needed 50 stiches but other then that she's okay just make sure to keep her calm and have her relax for a couple days."

"Okay thanks so much."

"She can go home now."

"Alright thank you."

I was so relieved that she was okay and everything was going to be fine. She was still out of it and was still asleep for 3 days, and I didn't get much sleep myself because I was watching her all night incase she woke up.

**_Wow very violent chapter but it's what I had in mind lol. Anyways looks like Angel is going to be out for a while right? Well you just have to wait and see what's coming up next for the love birds :) Don't forget reviews okay thanks :D_**

_Chapter 7 Preview: Angel wakes up and realizes what happened so what will she, Michelle, Maria, and Brie have in store for Maryse and Victoria? Here's a hint: Matt and Jeff will be involved with this as well :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 and CMPunksxXxGirl for reviewing. Sorry I couldn't put this up last night because my internet shut down but it's up now :D Don't forget to review thanks :) _**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 7: Awake and Getting Even

**Angel's POV**

I woke up, my head in an attence amount of pain. I didn't really remember what happened except getting ready to do my finisher then the rest was a blur. I got up and went to the mirror there were a couple stiches and from the looks of it I must have had a pretty hard blow to the head. Just then Jeff's reflection came into view.

"Hey baby I see your awake." He obviously didn't look like he slept very well.

"Yeah but what happened?" Jeff wrapped his arms around me.

"Well do you remember anything?"

"Actually I do kinda, basically I went to do my finisher and thats it the rest is a blur."

"Do you know what happened after that?"

"Well Maryse and Victoria came out and they each hit you in the side of you head twice."

I pulled away from his arms and walked to the window. Anger had filled me, they didn't want me to have the Diva's Championship.

"I'm going to get them one of these days they are going to regret what they did to me."

"Hey, hey calm down, come here."

Jeff pulled me towards him but I pushed away and began pacing back and forth trying to come up with a way to get them back.

"You really need to calm down a little."

"I can't I'm just so angry."

"Well you have a mild concussion so I suggest you come lay down and try to go back to sleep."

"But I can't, I don't want to."

Jeff pulled me towards him once again and forced me to lay down. I tried pushing away but he had his arms wrapped around me and I knew he was trying to keep me calm but I kept refusing.

"You need to calm down I'm being serious."

"Maybe I don't want too."

"This will calm you down."

He started kissing me knowing that I would give in.

"Jeff stop please."

"You know this is working."

"No it's not." I lied it was calming me down a lot.

He pulled me closer and continued kissing me.

"Jeff... stop..."

"No I like kissing you."

"Jeff."

"Angel just relax." He continued kissing me.

I couldn't take it anymore Jeff was being so cute and I just couldn't fight it and gave in to his demand.

"I knew that would work."

"I only gave in because you were making me weak."

"I love you."

"I love you too and aren't you tired at all?"

"Well I was up for the past 3 nights watching you."

"Okay then you go to sleep and I'm gonna watch TV."

"No I want you to stay here with me."

"Jeff."

"Please?" He gave me the lower lip.

"Not the lower lip."

"Please?"

"Okay fine I will."

I layed back down on the bed and once again he had his arms around me again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We were meant to be together."

"We sure were."

"I really love your eyes they are so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can never stop staring into them."

"Jeff your are so sweet and I'm so happy to be your girlfriend."

"I'm happy to be your boyfriend."

Jeff held me close to him and we fell asleep peacefully. The next morning I was awaken by a very loud knock on my door. I tried waking up Jeff so he could answer it but he was sound asleep. Groaning I got up and answered the door.

"Matt!"

"Angel your awake!"

Matt gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek which made me blush a little.

"Hey Jeff's still sleeping let's talk in the hall okay?"

"Okay."

I got dressed and walked out into the hall without waking Jeff.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay my head still hurts and I'm not happy about this at all."

"I know niether are Jeff, Maria, Michelle, Brie and myself."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to come up with a way to get them back."

"Cool but how do we do that?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know about what?" Jeff came out into the hall, he must have heard me leaving the room.

"Getting back at Maryse and Victoria."

I looked at Jeff and saw anger start to build in his eyes. He wanted to get back at them just as much as I did.

"Jeff what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know bro but we have to do it so we're even with them."

"Okay I'll go get the girls and we'll meet you guys outside."

"Alright."

"Bye baby."

Jeff and I kissed and he left with Matt while I went to get the girls. About 10 minutes later we all met outside.

"Okay so how are we going to get them back?"

"I don't know anybody got any ideas?"

"How about a four on four tag team match?"

"I don't know what do you guys think?"

"Okay so who's going?"

"Matt, Jeff, Maria, and Brie."

"What about Michelle and me?"

"Well I'm going out to watch from ringside and you can't go out."

"But I want to help too."

"Angel you can't because of your concussion."

"Thats not fair I want to get back at them just as much as you guys do."

"Angel you can't go."

"But..."

"No and thats final."

"Okay now that we know what to do it just has to be approved with Vickie."

"Yeah and since she's so worried about Undertaker she'll say yes to anything."

"Alright let's go talk to Vickie."

**_Well there you have it Chapter 7 it's good but the next one will be so much better. Anyways ECW's on tonight, can't wait. I hope Matt's on and since he's ECW Champion he probably will EEK lol xD Please leave reviews and update I shall do :)_**

_Chapter 8 Preview: The tag team match is up next and there's going to be a little suprise in it._


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thank You to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 and swantonrainbow77 for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys enjoy reading my story. Because I have so many reviews I'm going to coninue the story so here's the next chapter enjoy :) And don't forget the reviews thankies :D_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 8: Tag Team Match and Helping Out

Matt, Jeff, Michelle, Angel, Maria and Brie all went to Vickie's office to ask about the match.

"Hey guys what's on your mind?"

"You heard about my accident right?"

"Of course in fact I saw the whole thing how are you feeling?"

"Better but I want you to set up a match for us to get them back."

"Well what kind of match?"

"A tag team match."

"Well who's gonna be in it?"

"Matt, Jeff, Maria and Brie, I will be watching from ring side."

"Well I don't know."

"Come on Vickie please?"

"Let me think about it and I'll let you know because right now I have other things to worry about."

"Okay when are you going to let us know?"

"Probably later on before we start taping."

"Thanks Vickie."

"Your welcome and when I decide you have to let me know what your going to do."

"We will."

They all left Vickie's office hoping that she would accept the match and went back to the locker room to talk things over.

"Do you think Vickie will accept our match request?"

"I hope so because I want to help kick them so hard to the ground their going to have concussions."

"Angel what did I tell you?"

"But I want to help too."

"You can't your concussion."

"Matt can't I help out?"

"Well as much as I would love too let you go I think I'm going to agree with Jeff on this one."

"Ugh you guys aren't being fair."

"Angel think about this right now, what would you do if something even worse happened to you?"

"I don't care I just want to help."

"Baby I would like it if you just stay back here okay because I don't want to see you hurt anymore then your are now."

"But Jeff..."

"No I made my mind up your staying here and watching so I know that your safe."

Angel sat down, anger boiling inside her head she wanted to help too and it wasn't her fault that she got a concussion it was Maryse and VIctoria's fault and now she wasn't allowed to help out her friends.

"Angel we talked it over and we all think it's best if you stay here."

"Well how about I go out to ring side with Michelle?"

"NO!!"

"Fine I'll stay here and be little miss good girl while you go and have fun."

"Angel if it was one of us that had a concussion would you let them go?"

"No."

"Okay then thats how we feel about you, we care about you and we don't want to see your get hurt anymore."

"Matt's right Angel you should stay here."

"Okay fine I'll stay here."

"That's my girl."

Just then Matt's phone rang it was Vickie and she had approved of their match. It would take place tonight.

"That's so great!"

"Yep and we're gonna win."

"I hope so."

Time passed quickly and soon it was time to go, as they were leaving Angel pulled Jeff and Matt aside for one second once again to try and convince them to let her go out.

"Guys please let me go out there I promise I'll stay with Michelle the whole entire time."

"Angel for the last time no I want you here where you safe."

"Matt?"

"Angel your like my little sister and I love you but I think it would be best if you stayed here."

"Oh my god this isn't fair!"

"Baby don't worry when we win you can come out to the ring until then stay here."

"Fine."

"Hey we're up next we got to go."

"I love you and please stay here."

"Love you too."

Angel and Jeff kissed and he left with Matt to meet up with the others.

JR: "Well this match is going to be seriously extreme tonight."

Tazz: "That's right JR and with Angel out due to a concussion it looks like her friends want revenge and tonight their going to do it."

Matt's music hit and the fans cheered but they went psycho when Jeff came out with him. They slapped the fans hands and approached the ring then each grabbed a microphone. The fans went wild as they were about to talk then quieted down.

"Last week was the worst thing that has ever happened to us."

"That's right last week my girlfriend was stuck in the head with two chairs by Maryse and Victoria."

The fans booed.

"And tonight we want revenge but we're not doing it alone we have help."

Just then Maria's music hit and her Brie, and Michelle came out too also holding microphones.

"Angel's like a sister to us and when we found out what happened we wanted revenge and I hope you girls are ready because we are going to pound your faces to the ground so hard that your going to be in a hospital."

Maryse's music hit and she came out Victoria at her side.

"Oh so you want revenge do you?"

"Yes we do."

"Well guess what I have news for you, your not the ones that are going to be pounding our faces in it's going to be the opposite we are going to pound you."

"I don't think so."

"Oh really well we'll just have to see when you find out who our partners are."

MVP's music hit and he came out and stood beside Maryse and Victoria then Brian Kendrick's music hit and he also stood beside them. The fans booed the whole time.

"Okay then get your loser asses in here and let's get this show on the road!"

MIchelle got out of the ring and Maryse, Victoria, MVP, and Brian Kendrick approached the ring. MVP got in first and Matt stood in the ring ready for action. The bell rang and things started out pretty good for Matt since he was beating MVP senseless. He tagged Jeff who came in and drop- kicked him and then beat him up. The match continued dominating back and forth and finally when Maryse was in the ring with Maria MVP Brian and Victoria all came to the opposite side of the ring and began beating Matt, Jeff, and Brie up untill they got Michelle too and from the looks of it they were going to win. Suddenly Angel came out to the ring holding a chair.

JR: "Oh my god it's Angel!!"

Tazz: "What is she doing JR?"

JR: "I don't know but the fans like it."

The fans went wild as Angel went and hit Victoria MVP and Brian each in the head with the chair and then went into the ring, she hit Maryse and got on the top rope ready to do her finisher but then started to get dizzy she shook her head and did Angel's Wings. Matt and Jeff got up and they went into the ring and double teamed Maryse and pinned for the win. They were both shocked that Angel had come to the ring but accepted her hug. As soon as Angel let go she got dizzy, turned white, and passed out in the middle of the ring.

**_Wow you guys didn't think that would happen did ya well it did :) Anyways ECW was so awesome last night Matt wasn't on because he was in Europe and I was a little sad but it was also his birthday yesterday and no I didn't forget so he was probably partying it up European style! lol XD I know I forgot to say this last night when I posted the previous chapter but I will say it now HAPPY 34th BIRTHDAY MATT!! I hope you had the best birthday ever as the new ECW champ :D I can't wait till Smackdown Jeff's on EEEEEKKKKKKK!! lol another fan girl moment :D But what can I say Matt and Jeff are so HOTT!! Okay I'm gonna stop blabbing now I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget reviews ;)_**

_Chapter 9 Preview: Angel wakes up again. Also Matt and Jeff aren't very happy with what she did. _


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thank you to CMPunksxXxGirl and Xx3.14BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing I'm so glad for that you guys rock out loud lol :D Here's the next chapter I put a little suprise in it, I was going to put it in the next chapter instead of this one but my mind thought so otherwise :) Enjoy :D_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 9: Confiding in Someone you Love

Matt and Jeff held Angel up as she fell over and the fans were in shock. Michelle, Brie and Maria got into the ring and together they all got her to the medic room. After a couple minutes one of the medics came out.

"Well how is she?"

"She'll be fine it was just a little dizziness from the concussion and probably the fact that you guys were in trouble caused her concussion to get worse but it's normal now so just try to keep her calm for a couple hours and soon she will be back to herself."

"Alright we will."

"Good now go back to the locker room and I'll send her when she wakes up."

Michelle, Maria and Brie decided to go out to catering to eat while Matt and Jeff went to their locker room.

"I can't believe Angel went out their and after we told her not to!"

"I know bro but she was probably concerned about us."

"Yeah I know that but we both told her to stay back here and she disobeyed us."

"Well you know how Angel can be."

"I know but I just don't want her getting hurt anymore."

Angel walked in the locker room holding an ice pack to her head.

"Hi guys."

"Glad to see your up and around."

"Yeah I just got dizzy."

"Angel what did we tell you?"

"To stay back here."

"And you didn't listen."

"Guys I was only trying to help."

"Yeah we know that but we wanted you to stay here."

"I know and I..."

"Angel you could have gotten hurt a whole lot worse then you are now."

"Okay will you guys stop yelling at me I'm not a child!"

"We just don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry okay I'm sorry, I should have listened to you guys but I was worried and I knew I had to save you."

"Angel."

"No your right I shouldn't have went out there and if something worse would have happened then I don't know what you would do but I'll never do it again."

Angel sat on the couch her head in her hands starting to cry, Matt and Jeff knew they shouldn't have gotten angry with her but they were only concerned.

"Angel come here." Matt held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay your alright now."

"No I disobeyed your guys and now I feel guilty."

"Angel your safe now everything's gonna be all right."

"I'm so glad you guys are here it's like I have another family."

"Well you are like a sister to me and I'm just as protective of you as Jeff is."

"Yeah and protecting you is our job."

Angel smiled and hugged both of them.

"Thanks for being here for me you guys I love you."

"Your welcome."

It was getting late so they all went back to the hotel. Angel went into the bathroom to change and layed down on the bed, Jeff layed beside her.

"Angel can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby what is it?"

"Well how's come you never talk about your family?"

"Well cause it's kinda hard to talk about."

"Why you know you can tell me anything I mean we're dating now and we should never hide secrets."

"Okay I guess I'll tell you."

"Alright."

"Okay so my childhood was pretty normal I grew up with loving parents who cared about me and loved me alot. Everything was normal until I was about 9 my mom was really sick and she passed away."

"I'm sorry and I know what your going through because I lost my mother at the exact same age."

"Yeah it was really hard for me and my dad but we moved on and everything was normal again even though she was gone I still remembered her as she was."

"Me too."

"Alright so a couple years later my dad met Marilynn through work she was so nice to me and soon after they met they began dating for a while she wasn't like my mother but I accepted her because she kinda had the same personality as my mom, I remember everytime she would come over there were always presents for me it was like a dream come true basically."

"Well that's nice continue."

"A few months later they got married and she moved in with us and I found out I also had a step- brother and sister, Jeanette and Michael. They were 3 years older then me and are twins but we got along okay."

"Sounds like a nice family to be around with."

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was normal until one day Marilynn became really agressive I don't know if it was the stress over taking care of all of us or what but she just changed. So if something went wrong or she got mad, she would always take it out on me."

"Wow if you don't want to continue I understand."

"No it's fine, so there were new ground rules that I had to follow and I didn't find it very fair that Jeanette and Michael didn't have to follow them. Basically what I had to do was come home, do homework, make dinner, do dishes, chores around the house, I couldn't hang out with my friends and if I did I had a curfew and I had to go to bed at a certain time even during summer vacation."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know and the worse part is if I... I didn't do what I was suppose to do then she would slap me."

"Okay I can tell your starting to get emotional so you can stop now."

"No it's alright I'm fine."

"Okay so continue."

"Well it got so bad that my dad thought it would be best for me if I moved out and stayed with relatives. So slowly my life started to get back to normal until one night while I was trying to fall asleep Marilynn somehow came into my room, slapped me five or six times, grabbed me by my hair, held a... a.. knife to my throat and told me that if I... I... ever came home she would kill me."

"It's okay come here."

Jeff held Angel while she sobbed and clamed her down which worked.

"That's not right I'll tell you that right now."

"I know and after that incident I never saw them again."

"I'm sorry and that must have been really hard to go through."

"Yeah it was and thats why I care about you a lot cause I don't want anything to happen like it did to me as a child and also why I consider Matt as my brother because he's like you in so many ways."

"Aww thats really sweet."

"And because your my boyfriend and I love you alot so you guys mean the world to me."

"I love you too."

Jeff and Angel hugged and kissed each other."

"So tell me about your childhood."

"Well you should know about my mother considering the fact that I just told you."

"Actually I knew that for a while because I was a fan of you guys."

"Okay so after she passed just like your childhood mine was rough too but my dad had us move on and we put the pieces of our lives back together."

"Wow you and Matt must have been really close with your mother."

"We were, she was a very big part of our lives and we will never forget her."

"Yeah and I'll never forget my mother either."

"And since we're together we kinda feel each other's pain."

"That's true and besides your and I are together our moms are probably proud of both of us because we found each other and we were meant to be together."

"I agree with that."

Jeff held Angel close to him untill they both fell asleep happy to be together.

**_So they both had family problems when they were younger thats really sad. :'( Anyways this chapter was very emotional but it was good lol xD This story will continue to get better and better :) Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and I will update probably tomorrow after Smackdown because Jeff's on EEEEEKKKKKKK and I want to see him being cute adorable and crazy like he always is sighs God he's hot ;) Matt is too and I hope he liked his little vacation in Europe as the new ECW Champion :D Okay so thats it for now next chapter will be up soon :) Oh and one more thing everytime I get new reviews it makes me very happy lol :)_**

_Chapter 10 Preview: Matt, Jeff, and Angel decide to have a day out together. How will it go?_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thank You to CMPunksxXxGirl and Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing that means a lot to me :) So here's the next chapter I'm sorry I couldn't put it up last night I was really busy. Enjoy this Chapter and please review :)_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 10: A Day Out

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up from a very peaceful sleep and looked over at Angel she was still asleep in my arms. Just then my phone rang careful not to move her I picked it up off the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro you up yet?"

"I am but I can't do anything?"

"Why?"

"Because Angel is asleep in my arms and I really don't want to move her."

"Oh well I was thinking since we have the day off today that you, me and Angel go out and spend time together."

"That would be nice."

"Okay so I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright later."

"Bye."

Now I was fully awake and since I couldn't move because Angel was in my arms I just watched her sleep. After about 45 minutes she woke up.

"Morning."

"Hey baby you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did by the way how long have you been up?"

"45 minutes."

"So what were you doing for 45 minutes?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes I didn't want to wake you up and I had nothing better to do then watch my girl sleep."

"Aw your so sweet, so we have the day off what's on the schedule for today?"

"Matt called a while ago, something about us all spending the day together."

"Thats nice a little day with my family."

"Yeah and another day of us protecting you."

Angel smiled and we got closer together, I could not stop staring into her eyes she was so beautiful and the magnetic attraction that held us together was getting stronger untill finally we had a very passionate make-out session, and after a while we broke apart.

"Wow that was the best kiss ever."

"Yeah it was."

"I always knew you were an excellent kisser even when I was little."

"Thank you, now come on we got to get ready and go meet Matt in the lobby."

"Okay."

An hour later we were ready and went down to the lobby to catch up with my brother.

"Well if it isn't the love birds?"

"Shut up Matt."

"Well it's true you guys are always together."

"Don't worry Matt I love you too."

"Oh don't even go there."

"I'm kidding now let's go have fun."

"Alright your highness we will."

Angel slapped Matt on the side of the head which almost made me die of the laughter from the expression on his face but he got over it and we got to the mall and went on a little shopping spree mostly for Angel, so now I know something that makes her happy. As we passed the Jewelry store I pulled Matt aside for a minute.

"Hey I'm gonna buy a little something for Angel you know to show how much I love her."

"How about that really expensive diamond necklace she would love it."

"Wow that is really fancy I'm guessing she would like it."

"Alright you go buy it and I'll go with Miss. Princess."

"Okay go ahead I'll catch up in a few minutes."

**Matt's POV**

I figured not to tell Angel what Jeff was up too so I kept her distracted untill he came back with her surprise and hid it in one of the bags.

"Where were you?"

"Oh you know just looking around."

"Okay."

"So Angel how are you going to make your debut back next week?"

"I don't know I might surprise everyone."

"That can be arranged."

"Matt what are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Matt?"

"What I'm being serious I'm not thinking of anything."

"Okay well it's getting late so we should go back to the hotel."

"Alright."

We made it back to the hotel after grabbing something to eat at Burger King. I actually did have something on my mind but I decided to wait till we got back, when we got to their room as soon as Angel walked in I told Jeff what I was thinking of doing.

"Hey I have an idea."

"What's up?"

"Well I was thinking about getting Team Extreme back together."

"What do you mean, I thought you broke up with Amy."

"No I mean the new Team Extreme we go back to being a tagteam but Angel is our new member instead."

"Oh I like that idea besides the fans would love it."

"Okay we'll surprise her and the fans."

"I think Angel would like it and besides it would be easier to watch her if we're all together."

"Alright so next week we try to get a three on three tag team match and once it's approved then we'll tell her."

"Gotcha bro, I'll see you later."

"Okay good night."

"Night."

I went back to my room really happy with my decision about Angel and decided it would be really fun with her on the team and I could already imagine the fans going wild when they see us all together.

**_Wow Team Extreme's going to get back together that should be cool :D I wish they would get back together in real life but sadly that will never happen. Smackdown was so awesome last night Jeff was cute and awesome like always :) ah he's so hot :D I especially loved the part where Triple H and Jeff comes out during Stupid Vladimir Koslov's match he was so mad HAHAHAHAHHAHA xD No Mercy is next week and I hope and pray to God that he doesn't come out and interfere during there match or I will cry. jk :D I also hope and pray that Matt retains his title against Mark Henry and Shawn Michaels get the title from Chris Jericho cause I hate him. But my most favorite part of Smackdown was when Undertaker tombstoned Vickie it was so awesome RIP Vickie NOT!! XD Okay I'm done rambling on about Smackdown but the next chapter will be up soon :)_**

_Chapter 11 Preview: Matt and Jeff go to Vickie and ask about the match that they want, what will she say? Also will they tell Angel about their plan?_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing you rock girlfriend lol xD So here's the next chapter I hope you all love it, Please review okay thanks :) FYI: Vickie is NOT a bitch in this story._**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 11: Good News turns to Bad News

Matt and Jeff went to Vickie's office and talked to her about getting another match.

"Hey Vickie we need another favor."

"Okay so what do you guys need?"

"Well we're thinking of getting back together as a tag team and we would really appreciate it if you could get us into a match."

"I just put you guys in a match a few weeks ago why do you want another one?"

"Well uh because we just do."

"Fine I'll put you in a match but this is the last one for a while okay?"

"Okay Vickie."

"Good now I will let you know who your partners are next week."

"Okay thanks so much Vickie."

"Your welcome now I have to do some stuff so I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Matt and Jeff left extremely happy that they got their match approved by Vickie.

"Now we just have to tell Angel."

"Right and she's going to be so happy."

"Yep and so are the fans."

"Okay let's go tell her now."

Matt and Jeff went to Angel's locker room where she was laying on the couch sleeping, Jeff went up and kissed her which she woke up with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby."

"Hello princess having a royal nap I see."

"Yeah just resting up I mean last night was pretty rough on me."

"Hello little sister."

"Hey big brother."

"We got some news for you."

"Okay so talk." Angel sat up and Jeff sat beside her.

"Well Matt was thinking about a really good idea."

"Oh and whats that?"

"We're going back to a tag team."

"Oh my god thats so great!"

"Wait, but your going to be with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Baby what we're trying to say is your going to be with us."

"You mean like all three of us together as one team?"

"Yes."

"Wow thats great I'm so happy."

"You should be."

"The fans are going to go so wild."

"Yeah we know."

"That was a very smart idea."

"Thanks Angel."

"But only one question who are our opponents?"

"I don't know Vickie said we're going to find out next week."

"Oh well as long as it's somebody who we can beat the shit out of I'm in."

"Thats my girl."

"Wait a second there was already a Team Extreme why do you guys want to have another one?"

"We want to spend more time with you."

"Or do you just want to keep an eye out for me?"

"Well uh... yeah pretty much."

"Thats the only reason why you want us to be a team because you want to look out for me??"

"Angel."

"I can't believe you guys, I thought you could trust me especially you Jeff I'm your girlfriend!"

"We do trust you very much it's just we don't want to see you hurt."

"And you don't think I'm gonna get hurt if we're a tag team too?"

"Angel we just want to protect you."

"Oh so your saying that you don't trust me at all?"

"Angel I was at the hospital with you after your accident and I don't want to see that happen again."

"So what you guys think your just gonna hop in and be my saviors with every little injury I get?!"

"Angel, we care very much for you, your like my little sister and Jeff has very strong feelings for you so we just want to be there for you."

"Okay... this is really hard for me to decide so I'm gonna think about it and I'll let you guys know later."

With that Angel left the locker room leaving Matt and Jefflooking at each other in shock.

**_So Angel isn't happy about Matt's idea is she? Well she needs time to think and her answer will be in the next chapter :) _**

_Chapter 12 Preview: Angel makes her decision will Matt and Jeff be happy about it?_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing once again you rock :D Here's the next chapter it gets really romantic but not the kind I'm going to right down lol xD Please Review thanks :)_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 12: Angel's Decision

**Angel's POV**

As I came out of my locker room I was a little shocked and upset about what had just happened. Matt and Jeff only wanted us to be a tag team again so they could watch out for me!! What am I two years old? Sure I love them I mean Matt's like my older brother and he's really fun to hang out with and Jeff well he's my boyfriend so I have to love him. As I walked down the hall I started thinking about joining them it sounded like a great idea but I'm still not sure. Well we would be kicking ass and I would get to spend a little more time with them. Maybe I should go ask my sisters for their opinion, they were in catering when I found them.

"Hey sisters!"

"What's up Angel?"

"Nothing much it's just I have to ask you girls something."

"Okay so talk."

"Alright so Matt and Jeff were talking to me and thought think it would be a good idea if they get back together as a tag team..."

"Wow that would be so awesome!"

"I know but they want me to join and I'm not sure if I should."

"Angel, do it you would get so popular."

"But I don't know it's really hard for me to decide."

"Angel as your sisters we want you to do it."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Great now go tell them."

"Okay I will thanks so much."

"Your welcome loyal sister of ours."

We all hugged and then I went back to the locker room and to my surprise Matt and Jeff were still in there and I could hear them talking.

"Matt I think we just upset her."

"I don't know what to do Jeff this is hard on me now too."

"Matt don't worry she said she would tell us."

"Yeah I know I heard her but I'm just afraid her answer will be no."

"Don't worry whatever her answer is we will still love her."

"Yeah I guess your right."

I just stood there in a little bit of shock they would love me no matter what my decision was, soon I had made up my mind right there and now.

"Angel your back."

"Yeah I am."

"So did you decide?"

"Yep."

"Okay so what is it?"

"Yes I'm going to join you guys."

"You really mean it?"

"Yep."

"Angel your the best!"

"So are you guys."

Matt hugged me really tight until I couldn't breathe then let me go and finally Jeff's turn came which he kissed me like no other.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Jeff."

I looked over and saw Matt starting to pout a little.

"Oh Matt come here I love you as well."

Matt went from pout to happy and hugged me again.

"I love you too little sister."

"Thanks big brother."

"Alright we have to plan what we're gonna do."

"Yep so let's get planning."

We spent the next few hours deciding what was coming up for Team Extreme. Soon it was getting late, Jeff and I went back to our room and layed down on the bed.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy that you going to be with us."

"Me too Jeff."

He rolled over so we were facing each other.

"Your so pretty I can never stop staring at you."

"Aw thanks Jeff and your really hot."

I moved closer to him and he gladly accepted holding me close.

"You know that I love you so much and nothing will ever seperate us."

"I love you like there's no tomorrow and your right nothing will seperate us we're perfect for eachother."

I traced Jeff's tattoo which made him shiver a little.

"Aw you seem calm."

"Baby when your around me I am calm."

"Yeah I can tell your calm."

"How?"

"It's just a feeling I guess."

"I love you so much."

Jeff kissed me very passionatly and he moved to my neck biting it a little.

"Jeff what are you doing?"

"Kissing you of course."

"Well that tickles."

"Just relax okay."

"Jeff... stop... I can't stand it... your making me... really... weak..."

"I love making you weak because you always give in to anything."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"How?"

"Your letting me kiss you."

"Well thats true."

Jeff kissed me one last time and I snuggled back up to him.

"Jeff?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We shared one last kiss and soon fell asleep.

**_Well that was really romantic wasn't it? Anyways Raw's on tonight I got to watch it so I thought of posting it now instead of waiting til after it's over. Once No Mercy is over I hope Shawn Michaels is the new champion because I have hated Chris Jericho since the day he became a real asshole, if he wasn't like that then I would love him but since he is I hate his guts :) The next chapter will be posted tomorrow night hopefully before ECW come's on which of course I will be watching because I want to see Matt Hardy kick ass ;) So until tomorrow bye :D Oh and please review thankies ;)_**

_Chapter 13 Preview: Team Extreme gets back together. How will the fans react? Also who will be their opponents?_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thank you to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing I love you for that lol :D Here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been very busy with school. Smackdown was so awesome last night Jeff won which made me very happy but I was a little disappointed when Matt lost but was very in love when Jeff came out to help his brother, aww brotherly love ;) Then which pissed me off so bad was Vladimir Koslov coming out and attacking both Jeff and Triple H, if he interferes with their match tomorrow I'm going to be so mad :( but I just hope it doesn't happen and I hope Matt wins too it would be cool if both of them had the titles ;) Good Luck Matt and Jeff I'll be cheering you guys on :)_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 13: Team Extreme Reunites

It was almost time for the main event, Team Extreme vs. somebody but Angel, Matt, and Jeff couldn't figure out who. It was a puzzling question that was soon about to be answered.

"I can't wait to see how the fans will react!"

"I know neither can I."

"Here's a question who's music are we going to come out to?"

"How about mine?"

"I don't know Angel."

"Oh come on it will be a surprise besides the fans won't know until they see you guys."

"Well how are we going to go out?"

"How about I go out first, then you guys decide amongst yourselves?"

"Well Jeff, since your the most popular I think you should go out last."

"Yeah then it will make the fans really happy."

"Alright I'll go out last."

"Hey we're up next let's go."

They went to the barrier and waited untill Angel's music started she kissed Jeff, hugged Matt, then went out to ignite the fans who were about to be blown away. They all cheered as soon as she came out, went crazy when Matt came out with her but went psycho went Jeff came out. They were so loud it sounded like the roof was about to explode.

Tazz: Is that who I think it is?

JR: Wow Matt, Jeff, and Angel all together now thats exciting

They approached the ring microphones in hands ready to talk.

"Hey guys we have some good news for all of our wonderful fans."

The fans went wild once again.

"Yes Matt we definitley do, Angel please tell everyone the good news."

"Okay I will, you guys are looking at the new and improved Team Extreme!"

The fans screamed so loud that it practically blew out their ear drums.

"Now we want all of you guys to cheer us on as we win every match we come upon."

Still the fans were going wild

"Tonight is out very first match so please help us win."

The fans were still going wild untill Santino's music came on and the fans booed.

"So you three think your the best there is huh?" Santino responded in his Italian accent.

"Why does it matter Santino?"

"Well it's going to matter tonight when me and my wonderful girl Beth Phoenix with our tag team partner kick you butts."

"I don't think that will happen because we are the best there is."

Beth's music hit and she came out standing beside her man.

"I really doubt that Angel because I'm the Women's Champion and thats something you will never have."

"Oh well I was expecting someone much better but I guess my opponent is a wash out."

"You people have no respect for me."

"Thats because they hate your guts."

Beth became extremely offended by Angel's remark and proceeded to attack when Santino stopped her.

"Hey baby don't attack now save it for when our partner comes out which should be right now."

Mark Henry's music hit and the world's strongest man approached holding his precious ECW title.

"Okay since the champions are all together what do you say we make this match a little more interesting wouldn't you agree Jeff?"

"Yes I would."

"Oh yeah and what's that Matt?"

"How about we verse you guys for a winner takes all match."

Santino, Beth and Mark looked at eachother with evil glares before looking back at the ring.

"Okay fine we accept."

"Good now come on and lets get this match started!"

They approached the ring and Beth got in first with Angel who attacked her within one second after she got in. While they got into it Matt and Jeff were helping her out by encouraging the fans to scream which they did. Angel got Jeff in for the tag which the fans went wild and Beth tagged Santino in. Jeff beat the shit out of Santino then tagged in Matt who twist of fated him. Mark Henry came in moments after he sneaked around Matt for the tag. He body slammed Matt and went for the pin when Angel did her finisher to break up the count, She and Jeff got Beth and Santino out of the ring and they triple suplexed Mark Henry and pinned for the win. The fans went psycho and they got the titles, while Mark, Santino and Beth were enraged with anger with the unacceptance of their loss. Team Extreme got out of the ring and went to the top waving to the fans once last time before going backstage to celebrate their victory win.

**Back at the Hotel**

Angel and Jeff had just come back from the biggest win of their careers and it was so happy, Angel being the new Women's Champion, and Jeff once again becoming the Intercontinental Champion.

"I'm so proud of you Angel."

"I'm proud of you too, we all got something now, Matt is ECW Champion, your the Intercontinental Champion, and I'm the Women's Champion and as far as it goes our lives are all perfect."

"I couldn't agree with you anymore."

Jeff put his arm around Angel and she just moved closer their eyes locked untill they started kissing very passionatly,

"I... love... you... so... much..."

"I... love.. you.. too."

Angel suddenly pulled away, a glazed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I want to feel more then just kissing, if you know what I mean."

Jeff began getting a small evil look in the eye.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I do."

Jeff pushed her over and they made love.

**_Wow very wild romance there lol. No Mercy's on tomorrow can't wait :DDDD Don't forget to review, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow if not then Monday night before RAW :) _**

_Chapter 14 Preview: Team Extreme becomes a lot stronger now that their all Champions and also a surprise happens to Angel, Will she tell Jeff what it is?_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thank you to Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 and AliVegas for reviewing thanks guys :) Here's the next chapter sorry it's been a while but I was busy again. No Mercy was alright, Matt won so I'm happy but Jeff lost and I was really sad and mad, but hopefully sometime in the near future he will be WWE Champion :) So please review okay thanks ;) Also to answer Ali's question no Angel is not 15, she's 21 :)_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 14: The Happy News

**Four Months Later**

**Angel's POV**

Well it's been four months since I united with Matt and Jeff with Team Extreme, and nothing could possibly get any better. We're still the Champions even though we had countless title shots with other superstars and divas but we still kicked ass. So lately for the past couple of weeks I've been kinda sick to my stomach, I don't know why but it's just been happening lately. So one day while I was hanging out with Maria the sickness started back up again.

"Angel what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know it's been happening for a couple weeks now."

"Did you eat anything that might have gotten you sick?"

"No I don't think so, but I think I'm gonna go back to my locker room and try to sleep."

"I'll go with you."

"Maria you don't have too."

"But I want to."

"Okay you can come."

Maria and I went back to my locker room and I thank god that Matt and Jeff wern't there. I sat down on the couch and Maria had a small smirk on her face which told me something but I didn't know what.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Angel when did you first start feeling sick?"

"A couple weeks ago, why?"

"This is gonna sound kinda weird but do you think your pregnant?"

"What, no I don't think so."

"You should do a test to find out."

"Well I did always want a child."

"Okay then get a test done."

"Alright I'm gonna take your advice."

So I went into the bathroom to take one and came back out in shock.

"Well what does it say?"

"Maria... I'm... pregnant."

"Angel thats so great!"

"I'm going to have a baby!"

We hugged each other, but now the bad news is I have to tell Jeff but I'm afraid as to how he will react.

"What about Jeff?"

"I guess I'll have to tell him, I just hope he takes it okay."

"Well their's gonna be a little Hardy running around anytime soon so I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Do you know how long you've been pregnant?"

"Probably about maybe two, three months."

"Well it's good if Jeff finds out."

"Alright calm down I will, but don't tell anyone else just yet I want to tell Jeff before it gets spread around and he gets mad at me for not telling him first."

Maria laughed. "I would hate to see that happen."

"Okay so when he comes back then I'll tell him."

"Okay, give me his reaction a little later alright?"

"Don't worry I will bye."

Maria left and I just sat down with about a million thoughts running through my head. How would Jeff react when I tell him? I'm sure he'll be happy, I mean he always wanted kids.

"Hey baby."

I was still in my thoughts.

"Angel?"

"Huh oh hi sweetie."

We kissed.

"So I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well uh..."

"Angel what did I say before you can tell me anything."

"Okay well you see I'm..."

"Your what?"

"This is kinda hard to say."

"I understand just tell me what you need to tell me."

"Jeff how would you feel if I said you were going to be a father?"

"I would be happy, but why are bringing this up?"

"Because you are gonna be a father, I'm pregnant."

Jeff looked like he was about to pass out, but I knew deep down that he was happy.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Angel!"

He picked me up and swung me around, I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"Okay don't kill your baby."

He put me down.

"Sorry I'm just so happy."

He hugged me really tight and we pulled away, both of us happy.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No not yet but I'm gonna find out as soon as we can go home."

"I just can't believe I'm gonna be a father."

"You said you always wanted kids."

"And I was right when I said that."

"Oh and don't say anything okay because I don't want this to come out just yet, you and Maria are the only one's that know."

"Don't worry I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too and our new baby."

I just smiled and Jeff kissed me, pretty soon we were going to have a little family and this baby will have the best parents ever.

**_Well Jeff and Angel are about to be parents :) So I'm going to put a poll on my profile for you guys to vote should the baby be a boy or a girl? It's up to you to decide that. Then when I find the winner thats gonna be the gender :) So go to my profile to vote thank you ;)_**

_Chapter 15 Preview: What will Matt's reaction be when he finds out about his new niece or nephew? _


	15. Chapter 15

**_I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Well here's the next chapter enjoy ;) Don't forget to review and go to my profile to vote for the gender of the baby thanks :)_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 15: Telling Matt and Going Home

It's been a week since Jeff found out about Angel being pregnant and he couldn't be any happier, he was about to be the father of a handsome boy or beautiful girl but which ever one it was he would still love. They would be going home tonight and then tomorrow Angel was going to find out what the baby is, she has just finished packing and was ready to go.

"I can't believe we're going home."

"Yeah and I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Angel we've been together for a while now and I was wondering if you would move in with me?"

"Yes, Yes I would love too."

Jeff just smiled and watched Angel, he was going to be a father in the next couple of months and it was going to be a whole new experience for him, but he was happy no matter what.

"Hey lovebirds."

"Matt what did I tell you about calling us that?"

"Well you two are always together."

"Yeah thats true we are."

"Good now am I going home with you or are you gonna leave me here all alone?"

"Matt we told you last night you could come home with us besides we want you there."

"Okay what's going on?"

"What do you mean bro?"

"You two are obviously hiding something."

"Okay we'll tell you."

"Alright so go ahead."

"Well your going to be an uncle."

"Angel your pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

Matt picked up Angel and left her a bunch of hugs. She almost lost her supply of oxygen.

"Matt... oxygen..."

"Oh right sorry."

He put her down and hugged Jeff.

"I can't believe your gonna be a father bro."

"Yeah neither can I."

"Well I'm gonna go pack I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Okay bye."

A few hours later they were home, Angel moved in with Jeff and they were going to start decorating a room for the baby.

"I'm so happy to be home."

"Yeah me too."

"Which do you think would look good for the baby's room?"

"I don't know sweetie but we can't do the room untill we find out what it is."

"Yeah I know that I'm just saying which would you like as a theme?"

"Oh well I don't know we'll figure something out soon."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Hey where's your dog?"

"I don't know he's probably upstairs sleeping."

"Well it is getting late and we should be asleep."

"Yeah I guess come on let's go."

They went into the bedroom where Lucas was lying on the bed sleeping.

"Aw he's so cute."

"He always lays there but I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

"I'm just happy we're about to be a family."

"Yeah me too."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Jeff held Angel and they fell asleep very peacefully careful not to wake up Lucas.

**_Well there you have it Chapter 15 lol xD Smackdown's on tomorrow can't wait :) I hope Jeff kicks ass like he always does ;) Ill try to post the next chapter before Smackdown if not then it will be up Saturday :D Please don't forget to review :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A?N: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be hereright now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to TheRainbowhairredwarriorfan and Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14 for reviewing that means a lot to me :) Here's the next chapter I'm so sorry it's short but it's the only thing I could come up with and also I wanted to you guys to know I won't be updating till Friday because I am going away to camp for the whole week so see you when I get back :) Please don't forget to review thanks. _**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 16: Finding out the sex of the Baby

Angel and Jeff went to the doctor's office to have a sonagram

"Well Angel do you want to see your baby?"

"Yes I do."

"Well according to this chart right here you are going to have a beautiful daughter."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, here take a look for youself."

"Oh Jeff she's beautiful."

"Yeah and she's healthy too."

Jeff looked into Angel's eyes and wiped the tears that were starting to form.

"Do you know how long I wanted a daughter, my whole life."

"I know and she's gonna grow up to be just like her daddy."

"I know you didn't have a sister or a mother growing up so this is very special to you."

"It sure is baby, it sure is."

Just then Jeff's phone began to ring, it was Matt.

"Hey man did you find out what the baby is?"

"Yes I did and bro you are going to have a niece."

"Thats great Jeff, you and Angel must be so happy."

"Yes we are."

"Did you pick out a name yet?"

"No we were about to untill you called."

"Okay man I'll let you go and pick out the name and thank you for giving me a niece."

"Your welcome bro."

Jeff hung up and turned to Angel, she was very happy.

"Now we can paint the nursary pink and purple and I decided to name her Carlie Marie."

"Thats was my mothers name."

"Thats why I wanted to name her that cause she's very special to you."

"I can't wait till she's born."

"Only 8 more months and she'll be born."

"Now all we have to do is figure out what we're gonna do for the nursary."

"We can do that as soon as we get home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeff kissed Angel and they went home to start on Carlie's room.

**_Well that was Chapter 16 I hope you enjoyed it. Last night was so horrible Jeff got beat up bad I hate Vladimir Koslov even more then I did :( He can rot in hell for all I care. I hope at Cyber Sunday it's Jeff that gets to vs. Triple H not stupid Vladimir Koslov. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to all of my reviews I love it. Here's the next chapter, sorry I couldn't update for a while I was extremely busy, camp was fun and Cyber Sunday was awesome and so was Raw last night. Matt retained, I was so happy, Jeff lost again :( but someday he'll get the title I hope. CM Punk and Kofi Kingston are the new tag team champion YAY! :D, also Batista and Shawn won last night. Yes and Batista's the new champ! Pretty much an awesome weekend and to top it all off DX IS REUNITING NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So fat this has been the best week of wrestling ever. Okay now I'm gonna stop babbling so enjoy this chapter and please review. THnaks _**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 17: Visiting and Memories

**Angel's POV**

Jeff was taking me somewhere today but I had no idea where, he said it's a surprise and I'm really anxious. I decided to call Matt to see what he was up too, maybe he knew where Jeff was taking me today.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro."

"What's up sis?"

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"Okay now that you called me."

"Hey to do you know by any chance where Jeff would be taking me today?"

"Yes I do know but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't."

"Matt, come on please?"

"Sorry sis can't do that."

"Okay, well here he comes so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye Matt love you."

"Love you too." I closed my phone just as Jeff was walking into the living room.

"Who were you talking too?"

"No need for jealousy Jeff it was only your brother."

"Hey I wasn't jealous I was only asking."

"I'm kidding."

Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms around me, we just stood like that for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes untill he kissed me very passionatly, slowly we pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"To show you how much I love you."

"Thank you baby."

"Wait their's one more thing I want to give you."

Jeff pulled out a little box with a ribbon tied onto it, and all that was running through my head was what it could be.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it."

I opened it and almost cried, sitting in the little box was a beautiful heart- shaped necklace, I pulled it out and stared at it for a few minutes holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Oh Jeff it's beautiful."

"Look on the back."

I turned it around and our initials were on the back in the middle of a tiny heart and below it were the words I will love you forever.

"You don't know how much I feel about you right now."

"I think I do."

Jeff took it from my hand and put it around my neck. The feeling of his hand on my neck sent chills down my spine.

"Now let's get going I still have to take you somewhere."

"Alright but will you tell me where we're going yet."

"No I told you it's a surprise."

"Please, just give me a clue."

"Sorry baby I can't do that, you'll just have to wait and see."

We got into Jeff's Lamborgini and started driving, where we were going I had no clue. After about 20 minutes we stopped and Jeff shut the car off.

"Well where are we?"

"I guess I'll tell you."

"Okay."

"Well I've been thinking since we've been together for a while now and we have Carlie on the way I thought maybe it was time to show you my mother's grave."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for the past week and realized it was time."

"Well why didn't Matt come with us?"

"I thought it could just be the two of us."

"Alright let's go then."

We got out of the car and made our way around the cemetary untill we found the headstone. Jeff sat down and stared for a few minutes and I sat beside him.

**Jeff's POV**

I knew coming to see my mom was a bad idea because I was gonna start crying and I didn't want Angel to see but since we've been together for about 6 months I thought it was time she would see her. I just sat there fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes, if I started breaking down then that might upset Angel and I didn't want that to happen.

"Hi mom, this is Angel, we're together now and I thought it would be nice if you met her." Now usually I'm used to Matt coming here with me because we would cry together but with Angel being here it kinda scared me a little but I didn't let that bother me.

"Jeff I know you miss her, because I miss my mom too and we both know that their up there watching over us."

"Yeah I know." My voice started cracking and it was only a matter of time before I was gonna break down.

"You know your mom loved you and she will always be with you and I know that my mom will always be with me."

"Yeah and you remind me so much of her."

"Really?"

"Everything about you is like my mom, it's like I see her in you."

"Well all I can say is she must be pretty proud of you and Matt, because you two are such wonderful guys and your fun to be around with especially you, and with Carlie on the way I'm sure she would love to hear about her grandma's."

"I just wish she never left, sometimes I feel like it was my fault."

"Oh Jeff it wasn't you fault, your mom had cancer and you were little, so don't blame yourself."

"I know but I just feel so....... helpless..... because I couldn't do a... any.. anything." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just broke down feeling like a complete fool of myself but just the memories broke my heart.

_Flashback_

_"Hi mommy."_

_"Hey baby what are you up too?"_

_"Nothing mommy, but where's Matt?"_

_"He's out helping your father."_

_"Well I want to play with him."_

_"He'll be back I promise you."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes baby I'm sure."_

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too sweetie."_

_End of Flashback_

Thinking about that one memory made more tears fall from my eyes and suddenly I felt Angel wrap her arms around me and she held me. Just being in her arms made me safe and I knew nothing would ever seperate us.

"It's okay Jeff I'm here."

She let go and wiped away a fresh tear that fallen down my cheek, I just stared into her eyes and we shared a small kiss then pulled away.

"I'm really glad that your with me." I wiped my eyes and continued staring at her.

"So am I Jeff, so am I."

We hugged and stayed for a little while longer, before heading home to finish Carlie's room.

**_Aww how cute. Their's chapter 17, the next chapter I will try to post tomorrow. Please don't forget to review okay. :) Wel I'm off to watch ECW good night everybody :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers it means a lot to me :) Enjoy Chapter 18 and keep on reviewing._**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 18: Cyber Sunday

Today was Cyber Sunday and Team Extreme was getting ready for their matches. Matt was defending his ECW title against Evan Bourne Jeff was defending his title against Santino Marella and Angel had already defended her title against Mickie James.

"Hey you guys about ready?"

"Yes baby we are."

Angel walked into Matt and Jeff's locker room, they were both sitting on the couch.

"How you guys doing?"

"Well we're both nervous but I know we'll defend."

"I have cofidence in both of you."

"Thanks Angel."

Angel walked over and sat beside Jeff who put his arm around her. She looked at Matt who was watching them with a gleam in his eyes.

"What are you so happy about Matt?"

"Just the way you two look, your just so happy."

"Aw Matt your so sweet."

"Thanks sis."

"Your welcome sweet brother of mine."

"Well I'm up next so I'll see you guys later."

"Good Luck Matt."

Matt gave Angel a hug and left for his match, which gave her and Jeff some time alone.

"What's wrong Jeff?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I'm just watching you."

"Oh are you?"

"Yea you look so pretty."

"Or are you just watching my stomach."

"No baby no, you may be a beached whale but your still the girl I know and love."

"Oh thanks I feel so much better."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't worry about it, let's go watch Matt."

"Okay."

Jeff took Angel's hand in his and they made their way to the back where they peeked out and caught a little bit of Matt beating the shit out of Evan Bourne. He managed to move out of the way as Evan did the Shooting Star Press and missed, did the Twist of Fate and picked it up for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the ECW Champion Matt Hardy!"

The crowd went wild as Matt picked up his title, waved to the fans and came back.

"Matt you won good job!"

"Thanks Angel."

"Good job Matt."

"Thanks Jeff, now all you have to do is retain your title and we'll still be the champs."

"Yep and with my girl with me their will be no problems."

"Aw Jeff stop your making me blush."

"Well I gotta go for my match I'll see you later."

"Okay bye Jeff."

"I'll see you after the match baby."

"Alright sweetie-pie."

With a quick kiss to Angel, Jeff left to thousands of screaming fans and got into the ring. Santino came out with Beth by his side and got into the ring.

"You ready to lose that precious title of yours?" Santino asked.

"In your dreams asshole." Jeff responded.

Santino and Jeff dominated back and forth between eachother and Jeff did the Swanton Bomb twice and went for the cover when Santino some how kicked out of it.

JR: I don't know how Santino was able to kick out of that.

Tazz: Looks like Hardy has this whole match in his hands.

Jeff went to the top rope to do another Swanton Bomb when Beth Phoenix tried to push him off the top rop luckily Angel ran out to the side and clotheslined her, as Jeff climbed to the top rop again Angel waved in his direction, trying to tell him not to do it.

"Jeff, no don't do it!"

Jeff waved to Angel and then went to do the Swanton only to be kicked in the back by Santino, which he pinned for the win.

"Here is your winner and the new intercontinental champion Santino Marella."

Angel was in so much shock she got out of the ring and ran into the back, straight for her locker room. Minutes later Jeff came looking for Angel,

"Matt where's Angel?"

"I don't know she seemed pretty upset, I'm still in shock that you lost."

"Matt I don't have time for this right now where is Angel?"

"Try the locker room."

"Alright thanks."

Jeff went to the locker room where he could hear Angel crying, and from the sound of it she was very upset, he knocked on the door but she didn't answer so he went in.

"Angel?"

"Go away Jeff."

"Angel, I'm sorry."

"I told you not to do it but you didn't listen to me!"

"Baby I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I was stupid and wrong."

"Yeah you were."

"Baby come on please forgive me."

"You ruined it Jeff."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like it when you take dangerous risks like that it scares me a lot."

"Angel you know I love doing what I do."

"Yeah but I don't want Carlie to grow up and be a risk taker like you because that will be a bad influence for her."

"Angel, don't say that."

"Jeff look I love you but I don't want Carlie to become a dare-devil."

"Baby don't worry she won't."

"But Jeff."

Jeff put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a passionate kiss before slowly pulling apart.

"Trust me Angel."

"Okay I'm sorry for getting angry."

"Don't be sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeff and Angel kissed again then went to find Matt.

**_Chapter 18 done. This story is going to be seriously long, I have an ending but I'm not sure how many chapters their will be lol . :) Next Chapter I will probably post tomorrow since it is Halloween and I want candy! Smackdown's on tomorrow as well can't wait to see my baby Jeffie._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I DO NOW own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_Thanks to all of my reviews and readers I own you a big thanks. Unfortunitly I plan on ending this story with one more chapter. The rest will be continued in a sequel which I plan on putting up either tomorrow or Thursday. I'm sorry that this story has to end and it's sad but it's going to. Thanks to all of you for reading it made me really happy on all of the reviewes I got. Plus if you would like to help me with the sequel I don't mind just let me know and I of course would gladly accept the help. :)_**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 19: As Time Goes On

Time was going on as planned, Carlie's room was just about done and now Angel was waiting for her to be born. She had been under a lot of mood swings in the past few days and knew that it was only a matter of time before Carlie came.

"Hey Angel, how's it going?"

"Not too bad Matt."

"Pretty soon my little niece will be born."

"Yep in a couple more weeks or so."

"So wanna hang out today?"

"Well we have no matches tonight thank god so yeah I guess."

"Cool see ya in 10?"

"Sure."

Matt left Angel's locker room and Jeff came in.

"Hey baby."

"Hi sweetie."

"So how much longer untill my daughter is born?"

"First of all you mean our daughter and second it should be pretty soon."

"I can't wait, we'll be a happy family."

"For the time being it will be soon I can feel it."

"So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well Matt and I had already made plans to hang out tonight."

"Oh so your gonna blow me off and hang out with my brother?"

"Jeff you can come, I would never blow you off."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They began to have a little make- out session when Matt came in without knocking.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to inturrupt your moment."

They pulled away.

"It's okay."

Suddenly Angel felt a little kick in her stomach, she looked down in shock and then looked back up at Jeff.

"Uh guys I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"The baby silly."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Matt, she's coming we have to get to the hospital now!"

"Okay let's go then."

**_Well Carlie's on the way and she will be born in the final chapter :) Last night's Raw was the best episode I've ever seen. The Hardy Boyz reunited once again after a great match on Halloween. DX reunited as well. My favorite tag teams of all both won YES!!!!! -hops around in circles- lol I was pretty pissed when Batista lost the title but I hope that Cena gets the title from Y2Jerk at Survivor Series!!!!!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers if I did I wouldn't be here right now but I DO own Angel._**

**_First of all I would like to say Congratulations to Barack Obama for becoming President of the United States. I was so happy when he won. Second to all of my readers, thank you so much for reading my story, the reviews were great I loved it all. :D This is the last chapter and I'm really sad that it's the end but the sequel will be coming soon! :) So keep your eyes out for it. Enjoy the last chapter of Love is in the Air._**

Love is in the Air

Chapter 20: Carlie Marie Hardy

"Jeff will you sit down already?"

"I can't I'm so damn worried."

Jeff was pacing busily back and forth making Matt seasick.

"Jeff, I know how being a father can make someone nervous but you should relax a little."

After about 20 minutes the doctor came out.

"Are you Jeff Hardy?"

"Yes!" Jeff immediatly stood up.

"Your girlfriend wants you with her right now, if you would follow me please."

Jeff gave a worried look to Matt before proceeding with the doctor to Angel's room.

"Jeff."

"Angel how's everything going?"

"Okay I guess I've already been through two contractions."

"Okay Angel, you should have another contraction coming soon and when it does I want you to push with all the strength you have alright."

"Okay."

Soon the contraction came and Angel pushed with every last breath she had. Then Carlie popped out.

"Well we have a family."

"I know Angel."

"Angel here's your daughter." The doctor showed her to Angel and then went to clean her up.

"Here you go."

Angel took Carlie with tears in her eyes. Carlie looked up at her parents and smiled a little.

"Jeff she looks just like you."

"She's a Hardy now."

"Hey guys, where's my niece?" Matt peeked in the door.

"It's okay you can come in Uncle Matt."

"Uncle now that I like it has a nice ring to it."

"You wanna hold your niece?"

"Of course, she's part of the family now."

While Matt was cuddling with Carlie, Jeff looked into Angel's eyes and gave her a kiss.

"Angel there's something I've wanted to ask you since day one."

She knew what was coming and more tears came to her eyes.

"What's that daddy?"

"Angel Elizabeth Walsowski will you be my bride?"

"Yes, Yes I will."

"Congratulations bro."

Angel and Jeff shared another kiss.

"Now you'll really be a Hardy."

"Yes and to top it off we have a beautiful daughter too."

"I love you Angel, and I love you Carlie."

"I love you too Jeff and you Carlie."

The End

**_Well that's the end of Love is in the Air I will be starting the sequel very soon!_** **_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :) Also please check out the other stories that I've written they need reviews. :D_**


End file.
